<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resurrection by Fhujeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397171">Resurrection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth'>Fhujeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Friendship/Love, Historical Hetalia, Napoleonic Wars, Partitions of Poland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland finds himself stranded in the middle of the woods after being frozen for at least an entire winter. After stumbling around the woods for a moment, Poland runs into a familiar face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>France/Poland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resurrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a gasp, Poland pushed himself up out of the snow, the burn of light hitting his eyes making him cringe with uncertainty. Without a clue to how long he’d been out, Poland sat back on his knees and rubbed his eyes, the clear sky offering no answer to his confusion.</p><p>“Where am I?” Poland muttered under his breath, his head throbbing in a way that words just couldn’t describe.</p><p>Poland took a few deep breaths and did his best to collect himself and piece together where he was. He was outside, clearly, and somewhere in the woods. That was obvious, given there seemed to be nothing but birds in the sky and trees all around him. Beyond the clearing he was sitting in, he wasn’t even sure he was near civilization.</p><p>With a careful eye, Poland surveyed the area. The snow was melting and the air had a strange warmth to it, yet the snow was still thick, though it wasn’t fresh either. Touching some he realized that the heavy weight to the snow had to be melting, and he quickly came to realize that it must be at least springtime. So, he was in the snow, in the woods, and it was probably spring. That told him nothing and nothing was not an answer that Poland liked to accept.</p><p>Also, Lithuania wasn’t there.</p><p>In a panic, he instinctively reached for a gold cross that he liked to wear around his neck. It was small, but the carefully carved gems always shined so bright he felt as if he were looking straight into the eyes of Christ. It brought him an unspeakable comfort, and in a moment like this, he needed to be reminded he wasn’t alone. But it wasn’t there.</p><p>Poland patted his chest in confusion, trying to feel for the thing, but caught out of the corner of his eyes that his cufflinks had gone missing too. He checked both his sleeves a few times more before digging through the snow. They couldn’t have gone far, how long was he out?</p><p>He prayed quietly under his breath as he looked, but gave up the moment he realized it was frivolous. Come to think of it, Poland didn’t seem to have any metal on him. His belt buckle had been torn off and all of his buttons removed. Also, he didn’t have a weapon.</p><p>Poland stood up and looked around. He didn’t feel injured, but the blood-like stains on his clothes told a different story. He tried to surmise an answer but all he could figure out was he must’ve frozen. He dwelled on this thought, finding this facet of his immortality fascinating.</p><p>If it had been cold, and he’d been knocked out in the woods, it’d make sense if he had frozen to ‘death’. If this were the case, which it most likely had to be, he’d only have been frozen for up to 6 months or so. Not bad, except where was Lithuania?</p><p>Poland tried hard to figure out what must have happened, his mind feeling blank as if void of any memory except for who he was. He began to trek through the snow in the direction of what he felt was a town.</p><p>Following that innate feeling to his people, Poland let his mind wander on about what had happened. Then it hit him.</p><p>Russia and Prussia had tracked them down out in the woods, he was set on ending them. They’d already lost any bit of land they had and now they were trying to escape. So long as their populations existed, they still had a fighting chance. If they could make it as men on the run, they’d be able to get people together and fight back, but if they were to get caught.</p><p>Poland stopped in his tracks when the sting of the memories of that grim night hit him.</p><p>He and Lithuania were tracked down at a church in the countryside and took off into the woods. They’d been on the run for a few days together, hiding out in random churches and bars as they tried to head west for help. Eventually, they found themselves cornered, Prussia and Russia locking them into a spot in the woods. That same spot he woke up in. There, is all seemed to grow foggy, a bit of the battle lingering in his mind. He remembered the sharp blade of Prussia’s sword slicing his stomach, piercing him, mutilating him with centuries of built-up rage. He remembered Lithuania.</p><p>Russia had gotten him, he couldn’t remember how, and he was pulling him away. That was when the wave of dread hit Poland and he realized that Lithuania had probably been taken to be tortured just as Prussia had been craving to do to him.</p><p>That wave of dread hit Poland and he began to feel his heart race. He stopped walking, his chest growing heavy as the sheer darkness of everything that had happened crashed around him. He immediately fell to his knees, grasping his filthy hair with his dirt crusted hands. Tears began to stream down his face, the stark and utter realization that something terrible had befallen Lithuania, and he wasn’t there to help.</p><p>He sobbed, asking himself if Lithuania could even still be alive. The thought of going on without him tearing at him. Lithuania was his mate, his partner in crime. They stood by each other through victory and loss. Even when times felt dark, Lithuania could still make Poland smile.</p><p>As he mourned he heard a bullet shoot up in the distance. Like a warning shot of some kind. Maybe it was Lithuania!</p><p>Without hesitation, Poland darted through the fallen trees and melting snow, following from where the bullet had come from.</p><p>He honed in, prepared to give Lithuania the biggest hug he could but froze when he came upon a congregation of French Soldiers. He watched them for a minute as they mumbled and talked over coffee, hardly understanding a word of it. Poland wanted to ask them for help but he knew at that same time nobody just goes and walks up to some random soldiers out in the woods. He tried to think up a plan but just as all hope seemed lost, a miracle happened.</p><p>France stood, his charming, charismatic demeanour proud and tall as he sweet-talked some soldiers near a makeshift stable. Eagerly, but still terrified at the same time, Poland snuck his way closer to France, took a deep breath, and hid behind a nearby hay barrel to collect himself.</p><p>“It’s only France, he’s totally chill, right? Yeah, like, if not…” Poland gulped, trembling at the idea that France could be out to get him too, “Just pretend you have important information… everyone likes that.” He clenched his fists and bit his tongue, “Pretend you’re–”</p><p>“Bonjour~!”</p><p>The voice came right up against his ear, the speaker so close he could feel his breath.</p><p>“What have we got here?” The words that followed came in Latin and Poland looked up to see France leaning beside him, “I was curious where you were. No one has heard from you in years.”</p><p>Poland’s heart almost skipped a beat when he heard 'years’, “I–,” he held up both his hands to show he wasn’t holding a weapon, “…have no idea what is going on.”</p><p>“Oh?” France was all ears as he leaned on the hay like a teenage girl about to hear the spiciest deets of the latest gossip. “The last anyone had heard from you, it was about the time you and your lover boy ran off together to elope in the woods." </p><p>Poland frowned at that remark but held his tongue, "Russia took Liet, so, like, where is he?”</p><p>France shook his head and shrugged, “I’ve not the faintest idea, but I’ll tell you what, I’m headed in that direction, and I think you would make an excellent companion.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>